


Distorted Memory

by Sharyrazade



Series: Kindred Spirits [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Armchair Therapy, Catharsis, Crossover, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Regret, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: Two young women reflect upon the choices made in their lives and discover themselves more alike than either could have imagined.





	Distorted Memory

**Author's Note:**

> And here's something I've been threatening to do for months now. Exactly the inverse of the case of the Fire Emblem series why I utterly despised one antagonist for unconsciously reminding me of a certain giant, mass-murdering, electric serial rapist then finally getting it, playing the last case of Trials and Tribulations made me all "HFS, this poor girl! She's exactly Naminé!"

_"I wonder- what does it say about you to hurt and deceive the one you love most? Does that make you- make me a bad person?"_

_"I can't speak for everyone and every case, but just from talking with you, no, no it doesn't."_

_The young woman, hair black as night contrasting against the eerily-white room, gave a grateful smile. "Thank you, Miss Naminé."_

 

Initially, Naminé had been rather taken aback, if not downright terrified by the other woman in her domain. Her own experiences and current circumstances had necessarily made her such. But shortly into what was intended to be a brief demanded explanation of said presence shortly turned into what was certainly the most natural conversation of her short non-life- as if the woman the twin sister she never had.

"Of course, I didn't want to do any of it exactly." cautioned Iris gingerly. "It was just- I just wanted to-"

"To be useful? Appreciated? To feel like you were needed?" recalled the blonde bitterly, eyes closed in contemplation. "Even by those you knew were in the wrong?"

"Yes, exactly! I'd just been so lonely and my sister- Well, it's a long and painful story."

"No, I understand exactly, Iris. Perhaps I understand your situation better than anyone else could. I already told you about- about him. How kind and understanding he is, even after I- well, after I tricked him and led him into a horrible trap."

 

The brunette tilted her head as to signal her curiosity. "Weren't you afraid that he would, you know-"

"Of course I was; I was terrified." confirmed Naminé. "I would have hated me for doing that."

"So you really think he truly forgives me?"

Naminé smiled serenely, doubtlessly recalling the true memories created with her savior. "If he's even half as wonderful as you've made him out to be, I'm sure of it."

For the first time in what seemed like ages, Iris mimicked the expression sincerely. "Once again, thank you, Naminé. For everything."

"Thank you, Iris."


End file.
